


In Your Arms

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce favors his time with Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble.

Whenever Bruce is with someone, whether with Dick or his own son, he’s sure of his actions. He knows what to expect from them. But whenever it comes to spending time with Cassandra, it’s always a guessing game.

Yes her actions are reliable most of the time on the field, but when it came to socializing, the usual social cues are never there.

His affection for his girl was always a strong one, from the time she started working under his supervision till now. Never would he have thought that her feelings were more than a working and loving father/daughter relationship, not until Cassandra had kissed him there on the mats right after a very intense sparring match. (Whether it was intense for her, he will never know.)

Since then, she always took the initiative. And quite honestly, it was something Bruce was thankful for -after getting used to the dozens of incidents with Cass after their first kiss.

Bruce always looked forward to her twice a year visits to Gotham. Always.

But never did he go to her. Never did he go to see her during patrols unless necessary. Never did he go to her hideout unless specifically for a mission. It was always Cassandra that came to him. She would wait for him in the darkness of his empty bedroom, curled under the sheets with a gentle smile on her face.

And this is where he’s mostly unsure of where it leads. Sometimes they toss and turn, make love slowly after not seeing each other for so long, trying to remember and piece back what they love to do to each other, and sometimes he’d find solace in her arms, allowing her to hug him to her chest for hours -fingers soothingly combing through his hair- until they drifted off to sleep.

Whenever it came to just touching, she would be the one to hug him close, always curling over him as she brought him as close as possible, the faint smell of lemongrass lulling him into a relaxed state. Every now and then Cassandra would press her lips over Bruce’s face; forehead, nose, eyelids, lips, cheekbones; with the vibration of light humming tingling the areas that her soft lips touch.

Moments like these has Bruce content with everything. Content with just being  _there_.

Although he may not be able to read others as well as Cassandra, he knows that she enjoys their times together as well.


End file.
